Dream or Truth
by reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1
Summary: Stein cannot distinguish between Dream or Truth. Title taken from a Buck-Tick Song. Not a song fic. Stein/Marie. Rated for Stein's thoughts.


**Author's Note: I love Stein. I love him so much I would love to molest him but not let him dissect me. Just love how erratic he is! Oh Soul Eater. What a beautiful Manga. Stein/Marie equals so much awesome-ness there are no words. But on with the twistedness. I don't know where this came from, but I woke up and I wrote it down. But anyway. I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. Leave me some comments, all that goodness.**

**The title comes from a Buck-Tick song, even though it has nothing to do with the lyrics at all. It just fits with the story. You'll see.**

**No spoiler warning. Just beginning is a little forceful, and kinda bloody and Stein is nuts, even in my head.**

**Dream or Truth**

Stein stood next to the table, sharp and shiny scalpel in hand. On the table lay his next specimen to dissect and study, Marie. She was tied to the table, her powerful arms and legs subjugated with heavy duty leather straps. Her lone eye looked at Stein with a mixture of revulsion and fear. Stein's eyes roved over her naked form. Her golden plaits lay across her supple chest. Her skin was smooth and without a single blemish.

A large smile crossed Stein's features. He would soon fix that. He ran his fingers across Marie's cheek and she shuddered disgustedly and then turned and tried to bite his hand.

"Now, now, Marie-sensei, we will have none of that. He called out in a singsong voice. He took the scalpel and licked the blunt side. Stein then went under the table and started to turn a crank. He cracked Marie into a more upright position. Stein stood in front of Marie again. He looked at her body slowly, and then looked at his own heavily scarred naked body.

Marie was naked and bound to the table and he was naked and with a scalpel in his hand. Suddenly he found the whole situation hilariously funny. A peal of laughter rose from the depths of his chest to match his stomach and erupted from his mouth with much zeal. Soon, the small lab was filled with Stein's insane laughter. He picked up the scalpel and raised his hand to his shoulder level. Marie said nothing. Stein dropped the scalpel. As it clattered to the floor, he turned the screw in his head and slowly calmed down. He picked up the scalpel and raised his hand to his shoulder level. He leaned into Marie's bound for and found himself slowly licking her right cheek. Marie closed her eye but did not turn her face away.

Stein placed the scalpel at the base of her neck and pressed down lightly. Bright red blood welled in a small dot on her body. Stein smiled and felt his blood surge. He moved the scalpel down the center of the torso and heard a small whimper of pain escape from Marie's delectable mouth. His free hand found itself on her breast as he pressed himself against her thigh. Marie's warm blood dripped on to his body and Stein started to laugh again. He let go of the scalpel and trailed his fingers along the cut. Soon, his hand was covered in blood.

He raised his hand to his mouth and licked once "Marie," He whispered.

"Marie," He shouted and licked his bloody hand. He alternated between shouting and whispering "Marie" between licks. Soon his mouth was filed with the taste of her blood and his teeth gleamed with her blood. She screamed his name.

"Stein!"

He laughed.

"Stein!" Marie shouted, "Wake up!!"

Stein awoke with a start. His weapon, Demon Hammer Marie Mjölnir was shaking him awake. He looked and saw that he had fallen asleep in his lab chair. Mare stood next to him a looked of worry on her pretty features.

"What's wrong, Stein?" She asked alarmed. "You were calling out my name hysterically."

Stein looked at her through his glasses. He pushed them up his face to give his hands something to do. One hand had already been reaching for the scalpel. What should he tell her? He decided on the truth. Or part of it anyway.

"I had a dream where I was dissecting you," he said, "And you enjoyed it."

Marie's mouth opened in a very wide and comical O. Stein was visited by the sudden desire to push her against the wall and occupy her very open mouth. He looked at her with the straightest face he could muster and started to spin in his chair. "It's a lie of course~!" Internally, he added, 'That you enjoyed it."

Marie quickly rearranged her face. "Well, what was your dream then?"

"You were running up a hill." Stein invented rapidly. "And I called your name. But no matter how many times I called out for you, you didn't look back or answer me."

Marie processed Stein's lies for a moment. "Oh! I think I know what that means! You're afraid that I'm going to leave you!"

"Of course. Of course," muttered Stein.

Marie continued to explain. "You see, that's why I was running away from you and you were calling out to me and I didn't reply. But don't worry Stein. I won't ever leave your side, because we're partners. Why don't you sit down on the couch and I'll make you some nice black coffee? Hm?"

Several moments later, Marie sat across from Stein. Absently, she read from a book as she waited for the coffee to be done. She tucked her blond hair behind her ear and Stein was struck with the daintiness of her ear. His eyes fell on her fell on her delicate mouth. A pink tongue darted out of her parted lips to lick them. It was an innocent gesture, but it made Stein's right eye twitch. He clutched at the edges of the couch and rocked his body back and forth, trying to calm himself. Marie did not notice because she devoted her full attention to her book.

Stein's gaze fell on her ear again. Ears were an interesting part of the body and some people had very sensitive ears. He wondered if Marie had sensitive ears. Stein got off of the couch and walked across to Marie. He stood in front of her with his top half bent over so that his head was level with hers. He started to laugh again, for no reason. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, as though he were a panting dog. He moved closer to her ear.

He wanted to lick it all of the sudden He wanted to trail his tongue around her small ear and then down her slender neck and then down to her…

"Stein!" Marie shouted in his ear, snapping him out of his reverie. "What are you doing?!

"My apologies, Marie-sensei. I thought you had something in your hair. I wished to take it out of your hair for you."

Marie looked at Stein, worry present in her lone eye. She got up quickly and moved away from him. She mentioned the coffee and ran into the small kitchen to prepare the cups. Stein sat back down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

There was a sudden prod at his side. Marie stood there. He looked at her carefully. Had she been wearing that tight black dress when she woke him up? Was it really appropriate for a school teacher _that_ much cleavage? He looked down and saw the dress was short. It stopped right above her mid thigh. His eyes trailed down her smooth, white legs and he wanted nothing more than to trail the length of it with more than just his eyes. He wanted to end up at her center.

"What about the coffee?" he whispered as his hand reached out to touch her gleaming and inviting skin.

Marie did not answer him but sat on his lap, with her legs over the arm of the chair. He put his hand on her warm thigh. Her silky legs seemed to part as a sign of invitation. His other arm gripped her shoulder tightly. He lowered his head to her thigh and started to trail his tongue on her skin. His fingers moved slowly along the inside of her thigh. He wondered absently if she was wearing underwear.

His fingers hit her center.

She was not wearing underwear.

Stein looked up at Marie's face and grinned.

"Stein…" Marie managed to choke out. "It's time… It's ready."

Marie put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Stein. It's ready. The coffee is ready. You want yours black, right? No sugar."

"No sugar," he repeated weakly and he looked at Marie. She was wearing a black shirt, and her long black and yellow skirt. Since they were at home, she was wearing slippers instead of her white boots. As Marie walked away, Stein got up and ran to the bathroom. His erection was now painful.

It was beginning to get a little hard to distinguish between reality or imagination, between dream or truth.

Marie called from the living room. "I've brought you your coffee! It's on the table."

Stein walked out. He was relatively calmer now. Going to the bathroom had helped a little. His erection was gone and he was sure that now he could bring his mind under control.

Stein sat down across from Marie and picked up the small pink cup. He sipped the bitter coffee and concentrated on it and nothing else. Looking at Marie was dangerous.

"Stein!" she shouted, suddenly, angrily. "Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"No," he blurted out. He would not look up. He would not look up at Marie. If he looked at her again, he might not be able to control himself.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" she demanded angrily. He could not resist the command in her voice.

Stein tilted his head to the side and focused on Marie's neck. He was sure that this was a body part that would not inspire perversities in him. "You were saying?"

Marie started to babble about how adorable it was that Black Star and Tsubaki had gotten Soul and Maka to admit their feelings for each other. She had always known those two were perfect for each other beyond being Meister and Weapon. Marie kept spouting other nonsense; Stein did not know or care what. He noticed how the muscles twitched and moved as she spoke. Stein longed to put his fingers to her neck. He longed to feel her moving. He ran his tongue over the top row of his teeth. Stein gripped the pink coffee cup and shifted in the couch.

Marie invited him to sit on the couch with her. He put down the coffee cup and went obediently to her side. He had a better view of her neck from this side. It looked _delicious._ He suddenly put his hand around her neck and started to caress it. Marie smiled at him and leaned to the side, exposing her smooth neck to Stein. He moved in and placed his nose on her neck and inhaled her clean smell. Soon his mouth was on her neck and he bit on her side hard. He broke skin and warm blood trickled into his mouth. He ran his tongue over the small wound and Marie moaned, "Stein…" in a low voice.

"Stein!" she cried out. "Why are you chewing on your arm! Stop that!"

Stein opened his eyes and realized his mouth was on his forearm. He also realized that he had not moved from the position he had been sitting in at all.

"Are you ok?" she asked him with worry.

"I'm fine! Fine!" he shouted. "I find myself very hungry all of the sudden and I wondered what my arm tasted like. That's all."

"Your arm? Through your lab coat?" Marie repeated in disbelief. "If you're going to become a cannibal, Stein, eating yourself is not the way to go! Are you sure you're ok? Let me make sure you don't have a fever."

Marie got up and walked to the couch Stein was sitting on. She leaned over him and Stein could not keep his mind off of her breasts as they hung in his face. He wondered if she was wearing a bra. He wondered if he was imagining her breasts hanging in his face or if her breasts were truly hanging in his face. He felt her cool fingers go on his hot face.

Was this a Dream? Or was this Truth?

Dream or Truth? Which was it?

He decided it was a dream. He reached up to grab her soft breast.

"Stein," Marie said in a ice cold voice. "WHAT IN THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Marie's fist connected with his face and he landed against the wall.

He guessed it was Truth after all.

Marie walked off in an angry huff muttering about men who took advantage of people's kindness and worries.

Stein nursed his wound and smiled. He liked the feel of her breast in his hand, even through the fabric.

And that was Truth.

**Author's Note: hope you weren't too confused! I wrote it from Stein's point of view. It was in third-person limited so yeah. Marie was the device to return to reality you know. So leave me comments. Leave me reviews. Leave me some constructive criticism and viva la Stein/Marie!**

**I hope I stayed true to Stein here 3.**


End file.
